


Falling Fast, Let’s Make It Last

by kenainot



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, older mino, unedited, university student jinwoo, young professor mino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenainot/pseuds/kenainot
Summary: Jinwoo is whipped.That’s it. That’s the plot.





	Falling Fast, Let’s Make It Last

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to read a whipped university student Jinwoo. I haven’t found anything so I decided to write a drabble. I am not entirely sure why I’m uploading this and I might take this down when I stare at it for a little longer.
> 
> This was written really quick. There would be grammatical errors so sorry for that. It’s a drabble so please don’t expect much.
> 
> Comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks.

His alarm clearly indicated that it was seven am, and he had to wake up.

But for all it was worth, he slept at around three in the morning finishing an essay about the relationship of politics in the environmental decline of the country, and he honestly thought his brain was going to explode because the topic was plain ridiculous. He needed to write three thousand words of pure stupidity, and Google sentences, only to revise it. But he had to do it, or his grades would suffer. And not to mention the stalling that he did.

He spent about two hours on YouTube watching the nebula and the galaxy. So like the responsible adult that he was, he rolled away from his alarm and closed his eyes.

"Wake up, you lazy cucumber!" He felt himself be shaken up and he knew exactly who it was. He tried to ignore the vigorous force pushing and pulling his shoulders to sleep some more.

"You have to wake up Jinwoo! You have to pass your essay." He mumbled an incoherent 'later' as an answer, but the shaking was insistent.

"You told me not to give up when you said something like this yesterday. You also told me to inform you that you spent four hours writing that stupid essay because today is the deadline and that class is at 8 am." He heard his roommate say still shaking the sleep out of him. 

He grunted in dissatisfaction and pried off his grasp.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake." He raised his hands in surrender. 

"Goddamit Seunghoon, you shake like a freaking professional wrestler." He mumbled reaching out for his phone blindly.

"Well if you've just woken up the first time I would not have resorted to violence." He countered, sauntering out of the room.

Jinwoo eyed the time on his phone and groaned because it was just 7:15 am, still too early to rush. He suddenly wants to choke his roommate slash best friend. But he was awake now so might as well start his day.

He had successfully submitted his essay and was now trying to eat his lunch peacefully in the university's cafeteria, but of course, Seunghoon was with him talking his ears off of him.

It seemed to be a unique talent of him. And he also developed the skill to block his words in times of desperation but today was not that day apparently.

"And you totally did not hear it from me, but you know your creative writing class professor, the one you told me you never liked because he never actually gave you anything at all, was officially fired because of the money embezzlement that he was involved in." Seunghoon enthusiastically explained to him like he did not just shitfaced a professor. 

Jinwoo often wondered if his friend ever got tired of talking. But he heard that gossip about his not so liked teacher being involved in a scandal, money embezzlement according to Seunghoon apparently. He was just thankful he was not his teacher anymore. He was lazy and did not do anything in the class which was a pity because he liked taking that subject. He just hoped the replacement is far better than the old one.

"And I heard that he had a replacement already. It seemed like the administration was just waiting for the formalities to have him kicked out. Harsh to be honest but I could not help but think he deserved it anyway." Jinwoo nodded like the good friend that he was because he would not want him to believe he was talking to himself all this time.

"Where did you hear these things?" He asked as they walked to the university's corridor since their next class is just adjacent to each other. It was his creative class, and he wondered who the teacher will be.

"Duh. The university forum, you should visit it. The gossips there are juicy." He grinned and shoved him to the door of his next class.

The amount of disrespect from that man, he thought.

He would like to consider himself a semi-friendly person, so he said a couple of hellos when he entered the room and settled into his seat just at the far right side of the room at the very back. He picked the place because he would spend his time doodling stars on his notebook or reading random astronomical things since his former professor never actually taught anything relevant.

His lips twitch in slight anticipation on who would be his new teacher, it was not a big deal, but he hoped he would be able to enjoy this class.

It was like seeing the brightest star in the galaxy; he thought as he watched the new professor walked in. He was younger than what he imagined. He was sure he was below 30 because his face did not show any wrinkles, just smooth skin, and shining eyes.

He took quick and definite strides towards the podium and faced the waiting students. Jinwoo was sure he heard a moan somewhere in the room, apparently appreciating the view. He blinked when he smiled. His heart was doing a little dance because he had a gorgeous smile. He introduced himself as Song Mino, a literature professor, and a substitute. It was short and quick, but he sounded friendly and courteous. And Jinwoo would bet his star trinkets collection confidently that he just heard many squeals from the girls at the front.

He guessed he could understand them. 

He was young and hot and had the nicest smile he had ever graced on his short, boring life. He sighed and willed his heart to calm down because he was harboring a crush right now. He could not afford to do that, not only was he his professor but he was not noticeable at all. 

He pursed his lips and listened as he started the lesson, his eyes never leaving his form.

"Be still my beating heart." He whispered to himself.

*

He went back to the dorm feeling drained but thanked the heavens because it was Friday. He was not in the mood for a party or anything at all, so he settled himself on his bed and opened a book that he had been reading. His peace was shattered by his roommate of course.

"Oh my God I have the juiciest gossip you will love me so much." He screeched barging into the room depositing himself on his bed. He would like to be shocked about it, but he was so used to it he merely rolled his eyes at his best friend. Seunghoon did not even wait for any reply when he started blabbering again.

"It's all over the uni forum. You know your new creative writing class teacher. He is such an eye candy I swear I want to be in his class." Seunghoon finished shrieking like a middle school student. 

Jinwoo felt his heart beat faster for the second time that day. He needed to control it more because it would surely get him in trouble one day.

"What about him?" He asked nonchalantly, his heart apparently not agreeing with his tone.

"So necessary information, His name is Song Mino, lived half of his life in America because he was born there. And the best part is that he's just twenty-eight, smoking hot and single. Someone found his Instagram, and it's so clean it's disappointing. Not even one naked picture but he is so cute, though. He posted like three selfies and pictures of his cat and poetry, and his hashtag game is nonexistent but he is so hot." He panted when he finished.

"I am honestly amazed and scared at the same time. The next thing I know you are going tell me the name of his cat." Jinwoo muttered amusedly.

"Jhonny," Seunghoon answered and he felt an imaginary vein popped out his brain. 

He was utterly speechless, but at the same time, he wanted to ask his Instagram username.

"And the juiciest juice is the fact that he was already a professor because he has high IQ, accelerated - the works. Apparently, your professor is not only the most good looking man in the university right now but also the richest, no offense to you Jinwoo you are still rich as fuck because he is the third son of a second generation business tycoon in Australia. Not the direct heir, but hot damn." He whistled to justify his point. Jinwoo's mouth was open because Seunghoon's right, hot damn.

"Wow. You managed to find that out in less than five hours." He was now seriously amazed by his roommate's stalking skills. And his heart was still beating so fast because he just found out so many things about his newly found object of affection.

Aside from the dizzying fact that he was a wealthy man, he had a cat and liked literature. He was his ideal man. He sighed and listened to his roommate shift his topic to his not so hot physics teacher.

He spent the night wondering if he could ever have the brightest star in the sky.

He slept at 11:11.

He had been harboring his unrequited affection for his professor, Mino - he would like to be addressed that way - for five solid days now. It was hard to kill the growing feeling when he would see him every day, and teach great things. He was not only enjoying his face but loving his lectures as well so it was hard not to fall.

He had talked to him for a total of three times, two of them with him returning his work saying he did a great job and one wherein he asked him something about the paragraph that he had written. He swore he almost fainted because not only was his smile enticing; he smelled like heaven too. He thought he saw his gaze linger to him but he must have imagined it because he was high on his feelings.

It was becoming unhealthy for his heart.

"Kismet, you will be writing a story centering in this word." Jinwoo heard him say writing the word on the board. He breathed in and tried not to think about his voice sounding sexy just now. He proceeded with the technicalities and instructed the class to start writing for the rest of the period. He was a good student, so he picked up his pen and started writing.

It proved to be harder than he thought because aside from the keyword written on his notebook his only progress were the stars doodled around it. He released a frown realizing he did not even have a story outlined on his mind.

"Are you doing fine, Jinwoo?" He was startled when he heard his name, and it did not help that it was Mino.

He knew his name, his mind whispered.

"Uhm yeah, I was j-just thinking of an excellent plot. Yeah, that was what I was doing." He mumbled because he was busy not freaking out of the fact that he knew his name.

He saw him nod with a smile.

"You may continue thinking then. See you later, Jinwoo." He said while walking away.

He creased his brows because why was he going to see his later?

*

"Yeah, I'm almost there, mom." He paused while listening to his mother on the other line, telling him about the dangers of taking a cab, and how he should have informed her his car was being fixed so she could have ordered their driver to pick him up instead.

"I'm okay mother. You do not need to worry. I'll be there in about five minutes. Yeah, I love you too." He closed his eyes and sighed. His mother was overly protective of him. 

He was often told to lay low and take care of himself. Maybe it was because they were incredibly wealthy, with his father heading a furniture company. He was the youngest son, and so he was doted upon and protected the most.

He entered their house; it was more of a mansion really and saw his mother smiling brightly at him. He smiled back and enveloped her in an embrace. He was especially doted by his mom, and so he found himself being dragged into his mom's room, a tuxedo ready for him to wear.

"Someone is going to join us tonight. He's a son of one of your father's business partner and friend. We have to look at least presentable." His mother explained.

He raised his eyebrow.

"Mother, are you setting me up with this man?" He asked because although he was left on his own accord by his family, leaving for college and living in a dorm, for example, he was still an heir and he had read books about arranged marriage even at this century.

He was honestly not up for it.

"No, you silly man." His mom laughed and ushered him to the bathroom to change. He started peeling his clothes off and put the tuxedo on.

"We do not need to do that. We already have a partnership with them bonded by a contract, so there is no need for those kind of marriages. And what type of mother do you think I am to let my son marry without love?" He heard his mother spoke. 

Jinwoo found himself laughing because of his wild imagination. 

"But I got to admit, it'll be fun if you could hit it off and get married. It will be a much stronger bond for our business. Do not think about it too much. It’s just a dinner, Woo." His mother added calling him by his nickname.

He sighed and hoped it was just dinner.

The 'just dinner' turned out to be not just dinner because he just had the most unexpected visitor in his house.   
The son of his father’s business partner was Mino, his professor and his heart has not stopped beating erratically ever since.

Not with him just sitting in front of him at the dinner table and smiling all throughout, charming his mother.

Mino and his father talked most of the time, stocks, and exchange, things he was not interested in. He had spoken to his curtly about school and the weather, and he had only managed short replies because he was busy not trying to faint and drop dead on the table.

He would catch him staring at him, though, that he was sure.

It was making his more nervous

"I heard you teach at my son’s university." He heard his mother pry.

"Yes," there goes that smile again. "Jinwoo is actually in one of my class." His mother clapped, clearly delighted about that fact.

"Uhm, yeah. He's an excellent teacher." He felt obligated to reply 

"And you are one of my best students too." Mino smiled and gazed at him. He felt himself burning up.

Thank heavens his mother announced it was time for dessert.

*

The dinner went by smoothly save for the few times he almost lost his sanity every time his eyes would linger longer than usual at him. He settled himself on his mother's garden and stared at the sky. It was always his favorite place in their house.

The sky was broad, and he can stare at the stars for as long as he could.

"This is a beautiful place." He was a little startled by the sudden statement, and his heart started beating fast because Mino was suddenly in front of him. He nodded not trusting his voice.

He settled himself beside him, and he was silently losing every piece of his mind.

"You don't speak too much, do you?" He asked staring right through him.

"Uh, yes. I d-don't" he croaked a reply. He needed to recover himself soon, or he would start crying in frustration.

"You’re so cute." He whispered, and Jinwoo’s heart just did a somersault. Because his crush just told him he was cute.

He felt his brain getting short circuits.

"You're cuter." His fried brain answered. He felt himself gasp at his words and place his palm in his mouth.

Jinwoo’s eyes widened at the realization that he just complimented his professor.

He heard him chuckle.

"No, you are the absolute cutest right now." He countered eyes never leaving his face. He gulped and met his gaze.

He felt dizzy just staring at his eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" He said voice small, just above a whisper.

And because his brain was not working properly anymore, he nodded.

He cupped his cheeks and kissed the living daylights out of his. Everything that transpired was so sudden. It was like, he was taken by a whirlwind of some sort.

"Can I take you on a date tonight?" He asked the second question. 

This time, he nodded in full comprehension of what was going to happen.

He needed to get a grip.

He made a ridiculous excuse of a group study on Saturday night, and his mother stared at him before agreeing to let him go.

It was the first of the many dates for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mess.


End file.
